Coup de tonnerre
by lasurvolte
Summary: Stiles passe souvent à ce bar après le travail, c'est un rituel. Un simple rituel, qui le mènera à sa perte quand il fera la rencontre du nouveau serveur. [UA, Sterek]


**Titre : **Coup de tonnerre

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Pairing :** Sterek

**Prompt : **Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.

* * *

><p>Stiles allait souvent dans ce bar après le travail. Pas forcément pour boire de l'alcool, et pas toujours accompagné de ses collègues. Il ne savait pas exactement lui-même pourquoi il y allait, mais c'était devenu un rituel et ne pas le faire lui donnait l'impression que quelque chose avait été gâché dans sa journée.<p>

Le patron commençait à le connaître, les serveurs et serveuses également, les habitués lui donnait du _« alors Stiles bonne journée aujourd'hui ? Sans dec' tu viens vraiment dans ce bar pour boire une grenadine ? Allez je te paye un scotch »_.

Et puis il y eut le nouveau serveur.

A bien y réfléchir, Stiles se demandait si le drame commença vraiment à ce moment là ? Après tout son mariage ne battait-il pas déjà de l'aile ? Après tout au lieu de se dépêcher de rejoindre sa femme, de rentrer chez lui, de se blottir dans ses bras, il gagnait du temps pour prendre un verre. Sans elle. Il n'y avait pas pensé avant, et c'était peut-être une excuse après tout. Une mauvaise excuse.

Parce que quand Stiles avait croisé le regard de ce nouveau serveur, c'était comme si l'orage lui était tombé dessus. Les éclairs, le bruit, la pluie, la chaleur et les nuages. Et il était resté bêtement foudroyé sur le sol, paralysé, incapable de parler normalement. Bafouillant.

Alors le serveur avait sourit.

Et Stiles su qu'il était foutu.

Le nouveau serveur s'appelait Derek. Contrairement à la première impression – le sourire – il était en fait assez grognon, ronchon et peu causant. Pourtant il avait avoué qu'en voyant Stiles la première fois, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, amusé par son comportement.

Stiles avait maintenant une très bonne raison pour venir dans ce bar, une raison interdite. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Le son de la voix de Derek lui donnait chaud, ses yeux le rendaient fou, quand sa main frôlait la sienne dès qu'ils s'échangeaient un verre, c'était comme si un serpent d'électricité se baladait dans ses doigts jusqu'à la peau de ses bras.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Derek était intelligent, intéressant – il ne parlait jamais pour dire des choses qu'il considérait inutile, il savait régler un conflit sans frapper, il était même drôle par moment. Il écoutait Stiles parler. Sans s'énerver.

Stiles n'y pouvait rien, mais quand il sentait les doigts de sa femme sur lui, quand elle l'embrassait, quand ils faisaient l'amour, il imaginait Derek. La bouche de Derek, les mains de Derek, les caresses de Derek. Il ne pensait qu'à lui. Quand il dormait, quand il travaillait, quand sa femme lui parlait.

Pourtant il avait aimé Malia. De ce qu'il s'en rappelait du moins. Ils s'étaient rencontrés assez jeunes, elle était belle, il était marrant, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble. Ils s'étaient mariés. Et cela leur convenait, ils étaient biens ensemble. Une relation comme tant d'autres, même mieux sans doute.

A laquelle il manquait peut-être les électrochocs.

Stiles avait essayé de se raisonner. Il s'était dit que ce n'était qu'un accident, une passade, un coup de foudre qui partirait vite, car ce n'était pas sérieux, ça ne pouvait pas être sérieux. On ne pouvait pas rencontrer quelqu'un et être soudainement amoureux. C'était stupide. Surtout quand on était un homme marié, comblé, satisfait. Quand on était avec la plus belle femme du monde. Quand on l'aimait depuis tellement longtemps.

Stiles s'était parlé longuement à lui-même, il s'était convaincu que tout cela lui passerait.

Mais il apprit à connaître Derek, de plus en plus, de mieux en mieux. Est-ce que deux cœurs pouvaient être reliés ainsi ? C'était comme si Derek lui avait toujours été destiné. Pourtant tous les deux étaient très différents, et ça ne semblait avoir aucune importance. Au lieu de se lasser, la passion de Stiles pour Derek augmenta. L'air était toujours plus électrique. C'était tellement fort et horrible à la fois. Parce qu'il avait envie de se coller contre Derek, de sentir sa peau sur sa peau, d'embrasser sa bouche, essayant de deviner son goût.

Garder sa distance avec lui, faire comme si de rien, c'était comme essayer de séparer un aimant ultra puissant du métal sur lequel il était accroché. C'était tellement dur. Et finalement quand l'aimant était démagnétisé, c'était comme s'il manquait quelque chose, comme s'il y avait une sorte de vide…

Et ça lui faisait mal, tellement mal.

Stiles pouvait encore essayer de se mentir. Même s'il avait l'impression d'avoir un lien spécial avec Derek, ce n'était pas réciproque. Evidemment.

Derek n'était pas seulement serveur, il était aussi le serveur le plus sexy de toute la ville (du monde ?). Toutes les filles lui tombaient aux pieds. Les mecs le lorgnaient. Stiles le premier. Il pouvait avoir qui il désirait. N'importe qui. Pourquoi choisirait-il Stiles ? Si banal physiquement, avec ses yeux marrons, ses cheveux marrons, ses tas de grains de beauté, son torse pas si musclé. Si peu intéressant mentalement, trop nerveux, trop dispersé, partant dans tous les sens, racontant n'importe quoi – surtout quand il était paniqué - bafouillant bêtement chaque fois que Derek le regardait trop fixement (ou qu'il s'approchait trop près). Drôle sans doute, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Non Stiles était le seul à éprouver des sentiments pour Derek et tant mieux.

S'il n'avait aucune chance, il n'avait aucune raison de gâcher son mariage. Il pouvait être avec Malia, et oublier cette histoire. Il finirait par l'oublier. Au bout d'un moment. Les choses redeviendraient normales. N'est ce pas ?

Pour s'aider, Stiles prit la décision d'éviter le bar. Il rentrait directement après le boulot. Et chaque fois il avait l'impression qu'un chat faisait ses griffes sur son cœur. Qu'on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Il faisait des crises de manque et avait du mal à respirer. Le cacher à Malia était compliqué, alors il disait simplement qu'il était malade. Un rhume. Une grippe. Quelque chose de mauvais, mais de pas grave.

Il était bien malade.

Malade d'amour.

Stiles replongea. Comme on replonge dans la drogue ou l'alcool. Comme on se dit _« juste une petite fois, ça ne peut pas faire de mal »._ Et il retourna au bar. Pour le revoir. Revoir Derek. Une fois. Une seule petite fois. Une dernière fois.

Sans savoir que Derek l'accueillerait par ses paroles :

- C'est bon de te revoir.

Et Stiles se répéta _« c'est la dernière fois promis juré »_ tous les soirs en allant au bar.

Quand un soir, Derek se pencha pour l'embrasser – oh bon sang ses lèvres étaient si douces, le goût métallique dans sa bouche si bon, sa langue sur la sienne si… Fantastique – Stiles comprit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver son mariage. Qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour combattre l'amour.

Parfois on se trompait de personne.

Parfois la deuxième était la bonne.

C'est ainsi qu'assit en face de Malia lors du diner, il lâcha :

- Je crois que je ne t'aime plus.

Comme l'avion qui avait largué les bombes sur Hiroshima et Nagasaki.

Bien entendu Malia ne s'est pas réjouie, elle ne s'est pas levée pour le remercier. Elle n'a pas non plus pleuré. Elle a planté ses couverts dans son assiette, avec ces grincements horribles qui fait mal aux dents.

- Si tu penses pouvoir me quitter, c'est non.

Stiles fit la moue.

- C'est pas facile, mais… Je veux vraiment te quitter Malia. Je… Je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je m'en fiche, cria-t-elle d'une voix aigue, tu peux pas me quitter comme ça, tu peux pas !

Mais elle savait que Stiles pouvait, alors elle ajouta :

- Si tu m'abandonnes je me suicide.

- Tu ne le feras pas Malia, je te connais. Soupira Stiles.

- J'en suis capable si tu demandes le divorce.

Stiles savait qu'elle réagissait comme ça parce qu'elle était dévastée. Il en était désolé. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir Malia, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas rester avec elle.

Il ne pouvait pas en étant fidèle en tout cas.

Et l'infidélité lui faisait horreur.

Malia le frappa, pleura, supplia, elle le menaça, le culpabilisa, cassa des trucs. Puis elle fit ses valises et les jeta dehors :

- Casse toi je veux plus te voir.

Et quand Stiles sortit, elle le rattrapa dans la rue pour s'accrocher à son bras et lui demander de rester. Il ne pouvait pas changer d'avis. Il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il avait déjà tout essayé pour échapper à Derek, et qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

- Je suis désolé.

Malia et lui ça avait été une belle histoire, mais ça ne suffisait pas toujours. Il s'en voulait, il se trouvait mauvais, horrible.

Mais leur mariage battait déjà de l'aile et c'était la seule chose qui effaçait un peu la culpabilité.

Stiles partit. Il rejoignit Derek. Et quand celui-ci le serra dans ses bras, Stiles su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Pas le plus facile, pas celui qui le ferait passer pour le gentil de l'histoire, mais tant pis.

Car c'était celui qui le rendrait heureux.

Il embrassa Derek. Et ce fut l'ouragan. La tempête. Le tonnerre.

Ce fut merveilleux.

Fin.

L'autatrice : une petite UA que j'avais écrite y a pas mal de temps et que j'ai toujours eu la flemme de poster. Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
